Bangkok
thumb|Bangkok Email For decades, the Japanese Yakuza and Chinese Triads have battled for control over the lucrative criminal markets of Thailand. You can choose who you wish to ally with as you progress through Bangkok's gritty underworld, unlocking progressively stronger weaponry with your chosen faction but gaining increasing hatred from the opposition. *December 9th, 2009 - Bangkok announced. *December 18th, 2009. Bangkok's release date changed from "Holiday 2009" to "January 2010". *Players were required to find the three items pictured on the right to be eligible for the Thai Passport. *January 22nd, 2010 - Bangkok released in Beta. Zynga selected a small number of players who each had the three prerequisite items; they were each given four Thai Passports: one for themselves, and three others to send to their friends. *January 28th, 2010 the doors to Bangkok Beta were opened to everyone. Passports are dropped in Bangkok jobs, purchasable for 30 RP, or obtained by talking to the clerk. (once every 8 hours). You can also post a request on your news feed, asking mafia members to gift you a passport. *February 5th, 2010 - Bangkok opened fighting, two new businesses, 4 new achievements and all episodes available to unlock. (NB: Episode 5 is split into two parts based on your faction). *April 14th, 2010 - Myspace finally releases Bangkok, as well as fighting in Bangkok. *April 21st, 2010 - Bangkok lost the NEW badge. *May 5th, 2010 - Episodes 6 & 7 announced. *May 17th, 2010 - Episodes 6 & 7 released. Bangkok was closed on August 3, 2011 Respect As you complete certain jobs and win fights against rival faction members in Bangkok, you'll earn increased respect from the faction you help out. Earn enough reputation, and you'll unlock special items that can be purchased in the Faction Store. However, helping one faction is sure to anger the other - keep in mind that as your status with one faction goes up, the other faction will drop. Drop below a certain level and that faction may cut off access to items in the store. Each time you do a crosspoints job, you will get +3 respect for the faction you are choosing and -1 for the opposing faction. It is possible however to nearly master the choice for both factions and then finalize your choice, which will result in a bigger overall respect increase, lower specific increase and no decrease in respect. You can also gain an increase by 50 for 10 Reward Points. Jobs Bangkok BETA was originally released with 2 available episodes, the second unlockable by completing the first and 4 visible 'Coming Soon' episodes. It was extended on February 5, 2010 to reveal the remaining episodes. Each Episode has four tiers of mastery. The fourth is Diamond Mastery. *Episode 1: Brawler *Episode 2: Criminal *Episode 3: Pirate *Episode 4: Commandant *Episode 5A: Oyabun (Triad Trusted Status) *Episode 5B: Dragon Head (Yakuza Trusted Status) *Episode 6: Saboteur *Episode 7: Assassin Businesses Each property can be purchased once and can be upgraded upto Level 30. Businesses are summarized with (Name, Produce Baht on Level 30, Time to collect) as #Fighting Fish Arena, 6107, 08 #Cockfighting Pen, 27120, 24 #Tourist Guide Scam, 90880, 48 #Gambling Den, 270480, 72 Bangkok businesses (on level 30) make less money than you require, almost 8.5% in 30 days for your requirement to purchase inventory of fourth level mastery in assassin tier. *Each player has four businesses available to purchase and upgrade *Each player has two faction-specific businesses available to them based on their respect levels. *Each Player has two job-dependent businesses. These unlock after mastering 2 specific jobs. Businesses in Bangkok make less money than the other cities. Currency Currency is in Thai Baht (B$). Achievement * Sawatdee - Gain access to Bangkok * Dead or Alive - Gain Allied status with the Yakuza Faction * Hard Boiled - Gain Allied status with the Triad Faction * Bangkok Dangreous - Gain Allied status with the Yakuza Faction and the Triad Faction * One Night in Bangkok - Master Episode 5A or 5B News feed icons 90px 90px 90px Artwork Coming Soon: Dark Uprising - Bangkok - Episodes 6 & 7 May 05, 2010 Thought you’d finished with Bangkok? Think again. Return to the Far East for two all-new episodes for Bangkok, where you’ll need to fight to re-establish your hold as a major Yakuza and Triad boss. Extend your influence and consolidate your power base. It’s only a matter of time until you will be the greatest criminal in Asia, and you’ll need to overthrow the Thai government to protect your criminal empire. These episodes will only unlock after you have completed episodes 5a and 5b. Watch out though - power has a way of bringing some unwanted attention from some shadowy forces… With completely new jobs and Mastery items, there are new challenges and prizes that await. Are you ready to conquer the mysteries of Thailand? Recent Bugs and Glitches Fixed *On most Mafia Wars accounts, you tend to master the Episodes without touching them. Affected accounts have been fixed and some items are given for an apology. *However, the recent fix has failed to solve the Mastery Rewards given to a player. Zynga is trying to solve this problem, so please do not hesitate to get a minor rollback if you have more than 1 Mastery Reward. Repaired_MW_Bangkok.jpg Dragon_Head_OVERLOADED_MASTERY.jpg Battle In Bangkok Seasons change, and in March, Mafia Wars will change in an unprecedented way. *Battle in Bangkok? Does this mean Bangkok is closing? :*Recent Changes have effected Mafia Wars and the storyline involves prompt action needed in Bangkok. The Brazilian based crime ring known as the Neo-Imperium is on the move. Their criminal network is expanding to Asia and has infiltrated both the Triad and Yakuza organizations. The Shadow King, formerly the biggest crime boss in Asia, has deposed and been forcefully deported from his native Thailand. He seeks your help in regaining his empire in Thailand, and presents the strongest ally in your fight against the overwhelming force and power of the Imperium. Old enemies have emerged and allied with the Imperium, and you'll have to defeat them if the tide is to be turned. The Battle in Bangkok will only last a limited time and the future state of Bangkok still remains unknown. Business operations in Bangkok may come to an end. As of this moment….nobody knows! Continue to check back for the latest news. *Where do I find Satellite Phones? :*You can find these through 3 methods ::*Received from Free Gifts ::*From ‘Battle in Bangkok’ themed wall postings ::*As loot drop by completing job: ‘Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics’(Episode 3, Chapter 2) *A mission says I have to collect X amount of ____ item. What if I already have them in my inventory? :*You will still need to collect those items. Any items already in your inventory will not count towards the amount needed. The counter resets and does not start until the particular mission in the event starts. *What if I have finished Bangkok already? :*Bangkok can be revisited during this limited time event. In order to complete Battle in Bangkok missions, progress in Bangkok is required. Every player will need to loot the Snake Fang Knife (61/61, Rare Weapon) to complete mission progress. This item will only drop in jobs and fights (but not robs) in Bangkok. Completing all missions and their related tasks will award you with the Special Mastery Item, a Coiled Strike (80/140 Superior Vehicle). *What if I haven't finished Bangkok already? :*If progress in Bangkok has not been fully completed, focusing job activity on fully completing Bangkok is highly recommended. As mentioned previously, the future state of Bangkok is unknown at this moment. During this time of havoc, 5x Mastery will be granted on unmastered jobs. Once a job is fully mastered one skill point will be awarded. Mastery Items will also be granted for mastering each episode. *What if I don't finish Bangkok before the battle expires? :*The future state of Bangkok is currently unknown. Check back for information. The Battle in Bangkok Mission Event itself was designed to be difficult and some players will not complete it. Betrayal In Bangkok *Why are you closing Bangkok? **Change is in the air and there are new and exciting things coming for Mafia Wars. *What exactly does the closing of Bangkok mean? **After Bangkok closes it will no longer be accessible. Although you will still be able to see in on the Travel menu, it will be grayed out and travel there will not be permitted. Aside from travel to the city, this also means that you will not be able to collect form Bangkok properties or access the bank. In addition you will not be able to vault or re-vault any of the collections after it has closed. *When will Betrayal in Bangkok mission event begin? **This event is scheduled to be rolled out to our players at 12:00 P.M. (PDT) on 07/27/11. *How long will I have to complete the mission before Bangkok closes? **You will have a week to finish the mission and to collect as much loot as possible. *When will Bangkok officially be closed? **Bangkok will be closing on 08/03/11. *Is the closing of Bangkok going to be permanent? **Bangkok will remain closed for the foreseeable future. *What does the mission event entail? **You will have one week to complete the mission before the closing of Bangkok occurs. During the event you will receive 5X mastery for finishing jobs in Bangkok. In additional to the regular loot drops for the city you will also have the chance to loot a new and rare weapon bonus item. *What is the bonus item that can be looted with this event? **The additional bonus item called the 'Iron and Silk' will drop from Bangkok fights, jobs, and robbing. It has attack strength of 74 and a defense strength of 73. *Will there be a mastery item that is awarded if I complete the Global Mission: Betrayal in Bangkok? **If you complete this mission event you will be rewarded with the 'Dragontongue', which has an attack strength of 151, and a defense strength of 60. *Will I need to collect any special items in order to complete the mission event? **In order to complete the event you will need to collect 'Forger's Gloves', and 'Pirates'. The Forger's Gloves will be used for completing the mission, and the Pirates are available in feeds to help you complete Bangkok. *How will I be able to collect the Pirates needed to complete the mission? **You can collect the Pirates by posting and clicking feeds about the event. When a player posts a feed about the event, both the player who posted and the player who clicks the feed will be given the Forger's Gloves. You can collect a maximum of 5 each day for clicking a feed, and a maximum of 5 each day for posting a feed. *How are the Forger's Gloves collected? **You can request the Forger's Gloves from the Free Gifts Page. *Are there a maximum number of Forger's Gloves that I can collect each day? **There are not limits to the number of Forger's Gloves that you can collect each day, however, please note that the maximum number of gifts that a player can receive each day is restricted to 200. *Will the Forger's Gloves and Pirates be available for purchase in the Marketplace? **These items will not be available for purchase. *What will happen to my progress in Bangkok if I do not finish in time? **All progess will be frozen and you will not be abla to access the city. Category:Location Category:Bangkok Category:Guides Category:Removed Content